


Nuisance

by MzzMal



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Drawing, Gen, ILY Edition, Inktober, Poor Nol, garbage, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 07:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal
Summary: "I'd advise you to throw yourself out as well but poor Rand would question your absence. Wouldn't want that now would we?" She smiled with a tilt of her head.





	Nuisance

**Author's Note:**

> Inktober ILY Edition Day 16: Garbage

"Miss Yui! Look at what I drew for you!" The redhead bounded up to the beautiful woman who sat at the dining room table, placing a drawing near her food in her field of vision.

 

Cerulean eyes glanced at the crayon that took up the expanse of the paper.

 

"What is that supposed to be?" She asked, scrutinizing the picture.

 

"It's you and big brother and Dad!" He informed happily as he pointed out each figure and who they were.

 

"This is terrible, I nearly lost my appetite. You aren't very talented are you?" She voiced as she picked up the drawing. "Do you like what he drew Kousuke? It's us!" She announced as she showed her son the drawing.

 

Identical blues glanced up to view what his mother was showing him but scoffed in response, continuing with his food.

 

Yui balled up the paper and threw it behind her.

 

"Get out of my sight, kid. Pick up that sorry excuse of a drawing on your way out and dump it in the garbage." She ordered.

 

"I'd advise you to throw yourself out as well but poor Rand would question your absence. Wouldn't want that now would we?" She smiled with a tilt of her head.

 

Nol just stared at her wide eyed for a bit and then looked towards his elder brother.

 

Kousuke refused to look at the boy who stood next his mother.

 

"Big bro-"

 

"Didn't I instruct you to do something? Stop bothering my son. Shoo." She waved her hand in front of his face.

 

Understanding that he wasn't wanted he exited the dining area, crumpled drawing in hand.

 

\-----

 

Nol was walking down the hallway when he spotted Kousuke heading for his room.

 

He ran down the corridor just when the older boy entered his room.

 

"Kousuke! Wait!" Her shouted just before he closed the door.

 

Kousuke's face soured when he heard his name called.

 

He turned around and looked at the child.

 

"Is what your mom said true? Am I.." He hesitated. "..garbage?"

 

Kousuke let a smirk slip onto his face.

 

"Yes. You are. I'm surprised it took you so long to take notice. Better late than never I suppose. Now leave me alone." He growled before he slammed the door in the redhead's face.

 

"Oh..."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank Yoo For Reading.


End file.
